1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed alarm system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-144836, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a navigation system has been proposed which acquires the speed limit of the road on which a vehicle travels and gives a warning when the speed of the vehicle is higher than the speed limit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-211485).
In addition, for example, a navigation system has been proposed which informs the driver of the speed limit when the vehicle reaches a predetermined speed notification point (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-177856).
For example, a notification system has been proposed which gives information about the speed limit and notifies the driver that the vehicle is in a soundproof section when the vehicle reaches a predetermined soundproof section (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-163214).
However, in the navigation system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-211485, when the speed of the vehicle is higher than the speed limit, in some cases, warnings are excessively repeated to the driver, which causes a problem in that it makes an occupant in the vehicle nervous.
In the navigation system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-177856 or the notification system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-163214, even when the speed of the vehicle is lower than the speed limit, a warning is given to the driver, which causes a problem in that it makes an occupant in the vehicle nervous.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems and an object of the present invention is to provide a speed alarm system capable of giving an appropriate speed warning while preventing the occupant in the vehicle from being nervous.